AC power transformers such as step-down transformers for indicator lamps are commonly constructed with' cores of E-I shaped laminations, C-C laminations, or C-I laminations. Their designs often require that their laminations be interleaved or carefully inserted in windings during assembly of the transformer. Moreover, the E and C designs are wasteful of ferromagnetic material because a great amount of scrap is produced when they are punched.